Debilitation
Debilitations are the various negative Status Effects. They can be inflicted by a variety of factors, including by foes, allies, the environment, and even some items. All except unconsciousness, petrification, and possession are temporary and will eventually wear off if not treated. Overview Debilitations are status effects that can affect allies and foes alike, they can be inflicted with special weapons, debilitating spells, as secondary effects of the Five Archmagicks, with thrown items, with Special Arrows, some special skills, and by special creature attacks. In general infliction of debilitation requires that a foe's resistance to it is overcome - this usually means successive attacks to increase the cumulative effect until a threshold is passed. The Augments of Morbidity, Toxicity, and Magnitude reduce the number of strikes or time it takes to debilitate, with Morbidity working with physical attacks, Toxicity with poison attacks, and Magnitude with debilitation spells. In some cases the debilitation can be transferred through a sequence of spells and attacks - for example a Magick Cannon hit with Rusted Weapons may inflict poison or torpor with its orbs; or when an ally is electrified with Fulmination cast with Golden Weapons the ally's attacks may silence; a Perfect Block with a Rusted Shield may also cause Poison or Torpor. Debilitating attacks Holy and Dark magic The healing and critical effects from holy and dark magicks acts in a similar way to debilitations - in that the effect happens when the cumulative strikes reach a critical value. With holy magic the effect is to heal the attacker, whilst with dark magic the effect is a Critical Hit - in both cases the effect is instantaneous, not long lasting, much like Thundershock. Debilitation Resistance All creatures have differing innate resistances to different debilitations - a few such as the Ur-Dragon are immune to all debilitations. In general it seems that larger creatures are more resistant to debilitations even when they are relatively weak to the magick causing it - small creatures such as Spiders tend to be debilitated on the first hit. Any spell or item granting the status Impervious gives a temporary resistance to all debilitations. The augments Resistance and Intervention give resistances to certain non-elemental and elemental debilitations respectively. Various pieces of equipment can also give resistances to some debilitations. Please refer to individual debilitations for a list of equipment, or look within Category:Debilitation and Elemental Resistance Lists for a specific page. List of foe resistances :Note - incomplete table * *''' indicates immunity * '-' indicates impossibility to obtain a value * '''? indicates uncertainty in value * Note that 'High' versions of debilitation spells debilitate at a much faster rate (typically half as fast again), as do 'Affinity' and 'Pact' enchants compared to 'Boons' * Burning is measured as number of strikes with a Fire Boon enchanted weapon to set alight * Frozen is measure as number of 'ticks' of Frazil needed to Freeze. * Thundershock is measured as number of strikes with a Thunder Boon enchanted weapon to cause chain lightning * Tarring is measured as number Oil Arrows to tar. An un-upgraded Aneled Weapon debilitates faster. * Drenched is measured as number of Flask of Water needed to impact to cause wetting. * Poison is measured as number of Poison Arrows needed * Blindness is measured as the number of Blinder Arrows need to blind ('ticks' of Blearing required in brackets) * Silence is measured as the number of Silencer Arrows to silence ('ticks' of Silentium required in brackets). * Sleep is measured as number of Sleeper Arrows needed to put to sleep. * Torpor is measured as number of strikes with a 3* rusted weapon needed to slow. * Petrification is measured as number of Petrifying Arrow needed to turn to stone - (number of seconds of the spell Petrifaction requires in brackets) * Curse measured as number of thrown Skulls to curse. * Lowered Strength and Lowered Defense obtained with up-upgraded Sapfire Daggers and Dragon's Roost. * Lowered Magick and Lowered Magick Defense are limited to those creatures affected by Magick Rebalancer. *Values under Holy and Dark correspond to Holy Healing and Dark Criticals, and are measured as number of strikes with a weapon enchanted with Holy Boon or Dark Boon. Dragon's Dogma Creatures in Gransys and The Everfall Dark Arisen Creatures found in Bitterblack Isle See also *Elemental Attributes *Status Effects Category:Concepts Category:Debilitations Category:Condition Category:Lists, guides and FAQs